Fuera de lo común, lejos de lo normal
by PrettyBalanced
Summary: Acerca de como Lydia y Beetlejuice se conocieron. O como podría haber pasado. Principalmente basado en el dibujito, pero con elementos de la peli :D
1. El único en el negocio

**Disclaimer: **Beetlejuice no me pertenece, blah blah blah!... Beetlejuice no le pertenece a nadie, él es bien dueño de sí mismo ;)

A/N: Quería aclarar que este mini-fic lo basé principalmente en el dibujito, pero también tiene muchos elementos de la peli. Además, acá Lydia tendría unos quince años... emm, bueno, eso nomas!

Enjoy :P

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

¡El único en el negocio, señores!

El sol estaba bien escondido detrás de montones de nubes oscuras y el viento azotando con fuerza las grandes ventanas de su cuarto. Seguramente iba a llover.

Una adolescente promedio habría estado de mal humor, quejándose de no poder salir en la tarde del sábado por culpa del clima, y de que los efectos de la humedad en su cabello eran desastrosos. Pero Lydia no era una adolescente promedio, no tenía ningún lugar a donde salir ese día, y no se preocupaba de que su pelo estuviese convertido en un nido de... cuervos (de todas formas, a ella siempre le gustó llevarlo así, y los cuervos eran unos de sus animales favoritos).

De modo que allí estaba ella, de muy buen humor, sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas. Aun en piyama, leyendo y releyendo su colección de cuentos y poemas de Edgar Allan Poe. Lydia estaba feliz (bueno, su tipo de felicidad era distinto al común, pero felicidad en fin). Se sentía tan a gusto allí, al menos en ese momento... Su cuarto era su santuario. Allí podía olvidar todo lo demás e internarse en mundos tan oscuros, extraños e inusuales, como ella misma.

Entonces alguien tocó a su puerta y el hechizo se rompió. Tuvo que dejar de lado a Edgar para afrontar la realidad, _al menos un momento_.

-¿Papá? –preguntó Lydia en voz alta. ¿Quién más podía ser? Delia rara vez se molestaba en subir a verla. O, mejor dicho, nunca.

-Sí, soy yo, calabacita– dijo su padre, abriendo la puerta despacio y asomando el rostro dentro del cuarto- Tú amiga... Bertha, acaba de llamar. Dijo que se olvidó aquí un cuaderno o algo así... – murmuró, mientras entraba a la habitación, echando una mirada alrededor, y pareciendo sentir un escalofrío al ver algunos nuevos detalles en el decorado, algo morbosos para su gusto. Calaveras en las esquinas de la cama y cosas por el estilo.

Lydia frunció el seño. Bertha debía haber olvidado el cuaderno cuando estuvieron haciendo el trabajo de matemáticas en grupo, ese que hicieron junto con Prudence, en casa de Lydia. Aquél día lo habían pasado en el ático, así que allí debía seguir el dichoso cuadernito.

-¿Va a venir a buscarlo ella? – Inquirió Lydia, acomodándose unos cuantos mechones de pelo negro detrás de las orejas-

Su padre negó con la cabeza:

-Dijo que tiene miedo de que empiece a llover cuando ella esté viniendo. Pero también dijo que necesita el cuaderno antes de... del Lunes, porque tiene que estudiar.

Lydia elevó las cejas, algo sorprendida.

-¿De modo que quiere que yo lleve el cuaderno hasta su casa?

-Supongo. –contestó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego dirigió una mirada hacia la ventana, donde el viento seguía rugiendo, y agregó:- Mejor será que la llames y le digas que no puedes ir.

Lydia miró la ventana también y lo pensó un momento. ¿Recorrer la enorme distancia que separaba su casa de la de Bertha para darle un cuaderno? No sonaba muy divertido.

Además tendría que ir en su bicicleta... exponiéndose a que una lluvia torrencial la... (¿importunara?) a mitad de camino. Y el día estaba tan gris y no habría nadie fuera, todo el lugar estaría oscuro y solitario y... Y De repente la idea empezó a agradarle bastante. Bueno, es que ella tenía gustos un poco especiales. Sería excelente oportunidad para fotografiar paisajes sombríos.

-Voy a buscar el cuaderno y llevárselo hoy. – anunció, al tiempo que se arrimaba al costado de la cama, bajaba las piernas y se ponía de pie.

-¡Lydia!, no puedes... – empezó a protestar su padre, pero en ese momento una chillona voz femenina se hizo oír desde el piso de abajo:

-¡Charles! ¡Charles! ¡Baja ya mismo!

Esta vez, Lydia pudo estar segura de que su padre había tenido un escalofrío.

-Será mejor que -– empezó a decir el hombre, pero volvió a ser interrumpido-

-¡Ya mismo, te dije! – Volvió a gritar Delia-

Charles dejo escapar un suspiro y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Y Lydia sonrió. A veces su madrastra, a pesar de ser uno de los seres más insoportables del planeta, podía resultar muy útil.

Lydia caminó hasta su ropero en busca de algo apropiado para usar ese día. Tenía que ser algo colorido (bueno, lo más colorido posible dentro de lo que podía encontrar entre sus prendas), pues en un día así de gris e incoloro, la mejor idea era resaltar. Incluso así podría sacarse un par de fotos a sí misma.

_Creo que esto servirá, _pensó Lydia, al encontrar el llamativo poncho rojo, diseñado de manera que las líneas negras sobre él emulaban los hilos de una telaraña. Recordó la ocasión en que lo había visto en una tienda de lo más extraña, en Nueva York. Sin pensarlo dos segundos, y totalmente fascinada, lo compró. Por alguna razón, rara vez lo usaba, (quizá el color negro la hacía sentirse más cómoda), pero hoy parecía un buen día para vestirlo. Sacó del closet una remera y un pantalón negros, y sus botas preferidas. Sí, con eso bastaba. Se cambió rápidamente y encima del conjunto se puso el pocho rojo.

Se aplicó maquillaje y, mientras se ponía unos guantes negros sin dedos en las manos, miró su reflejo en el espejo con complacencia. Se veía bien. Bueno, al menos, lo mejor que podía verse ella. Y eso era suficiente.

Una vez hubo encontrado su mochila y metido su cámara dentro, se dirigió al ático con paso veloz. Tenía que encontrar ese cuaderno y largarse de la casa antes de que su padre estuviera libre de... de lo que sea que Delia le estaba pidiendo ahora.

No le costó mucho hallar lo que buscaba en el polvoso ático. El cuaderno de tapas anaranjadas era definitivamente fácil de distinguir. El problema era que estaba apoyado sobre un estante muy alto. Y Lydia no era exactamente alta. Bertha sí. Pero, ¿Qué necesidad había tenido de dejarlo allí arriba? _¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? _Lydia suspiró y dejó vagar sus ojos por el desordenado lugar, buscando algo sobre lo que poder subirse para alcanzar el cuaderno. Arrastró una silla cerca del estante. Pero aun estando trepada sobre la sillita, le costó muchísimo lograr que su mano alcanzara a tocar las tapas anaranjadas y empezó a preguntarse si realmente era posible que Bertha hubiese dejado el cuaderno allí. Es decir, Bertha era _definitivamente _alta, pero tampoco para tanto...

Entonces Lydia por fin logró agarrar una de las tapas, pero al tirar de ella pasaron varias cosas al mismo tiempo: El cuaderno se cayó; todos los papeles que estaban debajo de éste lo siguieron en su camino al suelo; Lydia pisó mal la silla, ésta se desestabilizó y... Lydia también se cayó. Y se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, debo agregar.

Dolorida y algo en shock por la rapidez en que todo había pasado, se quedó acostada boca arriba en el suelo por unos momentos, observando cómo un último papel caía del estante. Y este papel, curiosamente, fue a parar a su rostro.

Lydia dejó escapar un largo suspiro y, agarrando el papel con cuidado, lo alejó de su rostro lo suficiente para poder leer el extraño anuncio siguiente:

**"¿Atormentado por los vivos?**

**¿Es la muerte el problema y no la solución?**

**¿Infeliz con la eternidad?**

**¡Necesita al único bioexorcista en el negocio!**

**LLÁMELO:**

**Beetlejuice**

**Beetlejuice**

**Beetlejuice!"**

**

* * *

**

ATENCIÓN!: Bien, ese fue el primer capítulo y calculo que tomara uno o dos más para que esta mini-fic termine. Aunque, si a nadie le interesa (y sospecho que va a ser difícil que alguien llegue a ver este fic, considerando lo olvidada que está la sección de Beetlejuice en español), bueno, como decía, si a nadie le interesa, lo dejo acá numas :P Así que... si quieren saber cómo sigue... REVIEW!

Desde ya, gracias si alguien lo lee =)

Saludos!


	2. Y el mejor fantasma!

Dedico este cap a Maria Tsubasa que me dejó la primer review que tengo en fanfiction! XD :D

* * *

El mejor de los fantasmas

Lydia no leyó el folleto en voz alta, por lo que nada sucedió. En ese momento, al menos.

¿Qué significaba todo eso?... ¿Bio... bioexorcista? ¿Qué demonios era un bioexorcista?

La mirada de la chica quedó prendada al dibujo al final de la página. Era una especie de... cucaracha... o escarabajo.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, Lydia recordó que tenía que llevarle su cuaderno a Bertha. Se puso de pie lentamente, aun con el extraño folleto en la mano, y luego lo guardó en su mochila, junto con el cuaderno anaranjado. Sea lo que fuera que ese papel significaba, tendría que averiguarlo más tarde.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió del ático a toda velocidad. Para cuando llegaba a la planta baja, pudo oír con claridad los chillidos de su madrastra, que obviamente seguía "hablando" con su padre. Lydia alcanzó a oír a la mujer gritar algo sobre "¡una de mis mejores esculturas, desaparecida!", antes de salir por la puerta trasera de la cocina. Se subió a su bicicleta y, unos cuantos pedaleos más tarde, ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su casa para que su padre no pudiese detenerla. Probablemente la castigaría... O tal vez no. Quizá Delia siguiera siéndole útil ese día, y lo distrajese lo suficiente para que se olvidara de la existencia de su hija por un rato.

_Bueno, no es como si olvidarse de mí le costara tanto..._

Recorrió gran parte del camino en poquísimo tiempo. No sabía exactamente porque, pero de repente se sentía llena de energía, energía necesitaba descargar. Era eso o tendría que golpear a alguien. Quizá... quizá si le molestaba un poco que su papá no la hubiese detenido de salir en un día como aquel...

¿Pero que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo iba eso a molestarle? Ella quería salir y lo había hecho. Así que no tenía ningún motivo para estar enojada o de mal humor... ¿Cierto? Además, era un día tan hermoso... Bueno, al menos, el tipo de día que a Lydia le parecía hermoso.

El viento le azotaba con fuerza el rostro, haciendo que su pelo revoloteara como loco y, si no lo hubiese tenido atado, (o casi atado, porque el peinado que ella solía llevar no era del todo recogido), seguramente le habría dificultado ver el camino por donde iba.

Las nubes habían tapado el sol casi por completo. Era, pensó Lydia, parecido a un eclipse de sol. Bueno, ella jamás había visto uno, pero imaginaba que debía ser algo así... aunque mucho más maravilloso.

Lydia estaba pensando en cuan fantástico sería ver un eclipse de sol, (_la Noche tomando posesión del Día, la Luna buscando al Sol... o la Luna asesinando al Sol...), _en eso pensaba la chica, cuando las primeras gotas empezaron a caer. De modo que no se dio cuenta.

No hasta que la tormenta realmente se hubo desatado. Y puedo asegurarles que, si alguna vez hubo una "tormenta perfecta", fue esa.

* * *

Alguien había encontrado el folleto. ALGUIEN HABÍA ENCONTRADO EL FOLLETO.

Lo podía sentir... si, si, si, ¡estaba seguro! Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que logró salir... ¿Un siglo? ¿Cincuenta años?... Y podía jurar por su... por su propia no-vida, o muerte, o lo que sea... él podía jurar que esta vez las cosas irían bien. Bien para él, en todo caso. No tanto para quién sea que lo llamase...

Pero... un momento. Si alguien había encontrado el folleto... ¿por qué...?

_¡¿Por qué mierda sigo aquí!_

Claro. Ya lo entendía. No había motivo por el cual preocuparse... era sólo que... ¡EL IDIOTA MALNACIDO, (quien sea que hubiese encontrado el folleto), NO LO HABÍA LEIDO EN VOZ ALTA!

No señor, nada de qué preocuparse en absoluto.

* * *

Lo más terrible fue que, para cuando la tormenta se desató, Lydia estaba ya a medio camino entre su casa y la de Bertha. Ósea, en el medio de la nada.

Pronto fue obvio. Con los terribles gotones cayendo sin descanso sobre su rostro; nublándole la visión; empapando su ropa y convirtiendo en barro el camino por el que su bicicleta iba... era obvio que no podía seguir avanzando. Tampoco podía volver.

Desesperada, Lydia empezó a buscar algún refugio. Si no se apuraba, su cámara, aun estando dentro de la mochila, podría mojarse.

Lo más cercano que encontró, fue una casita pequeña y destartalada, con pinta de no haber sido usada en mucho tiempo. Algo dudosa, Lydia bajó de su bicicleta e intentó abrir la puerta. Para su fortuna, la misma se abrió con facilidad, y fue obvio, una vez estando dentro, que la casa estaba abandonada. Claramente, el lugar no había sido aseado en años. La habitación en la que Lydia entró era una especie de living-comedor. Las paredes, de madera, estaban enmohecidas; había una gran chimenea en la esquina derecha; una pequeña ventana rota en la pared izquierda, por la cual entraban ráfagas de viento y lluvia, y en el centro del cuarto se encontraba una gran mesa, con tres sillas a su alrededor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lydia entró su bicicleta y la apoyó a un costado de la vieja mesa; cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se dejó caer en una de las sillitas de madera, la más lejana a la ventanita rota. Suspirando y dejando escapar una risita irónica por su "buena suerte", se sacó la pinza que le sostenía la mitad de su melena negra y empezó a sacudirse el pelo empapado, para que se le despegara del cráneo. Luego buscó su cámara con ansiedad y comprobó que estuviera bien. Era algo casi increíble, pero la lluvia no había traspasado la tela de su mochila. Tanto su cámara, como el cuaderno anaranjado, el... extraño folleto del escarabajo, y demás cosas que llevaba dentro, habían sobrevivido al diluvio intactos.

Entonces tuvo que afrontar la realidad y preguntarse qué demonios haría a continuación... Bueno, no era como si realmente pudiera hacer algo. NO podía, (ni quería), volver a salir. Además, podía empezar a granizar. En ese momento, lo más útil habría sido tener un teléfono móvil, para pedirle a su papá que la viniese a buscar. Pero ella no tenía celular, porque nunca le había gustado la idea de ser controlada por medio de uno. Por otro lado, aun si lo hubiese tenido, no estaba segura de que habría querido llamar a su padre en esas circunstancias, considerando que él no quería que ella saliera y eso...

Lydia suspiró, mirando a su alrededor. Había una puerta cerca de la chimenea, que ella no había visto antes. ¿Qué cuarto sería ese? Lydia tuvo, por un momento, el impulso de ponerse de pie y abrir la segunda puerta, pero... algo la detuvo.

Entonces, Lydia comenzó a preguntarse, sintiendo algo parecido a la fascinación, aunque cercano al miedo... si esa casa no estaría embrujada... ¿Y qué si lo estaba? ¿No había ella siempre deseado encontrarse con algo así?

De todas formas, no abrió la segunda puerta. Ni siquiera se puso de pie. En lugar de eso, saco su cartuchera, arranco una hoja en blanco del cuaderno anaranjado y empezó a dibujar, decidida a pasar el tiempo lo mejor posible hasta que parara de llover.

* * *

Charles terminó de discutir con Delia... quiero decir, Delia terminó de gritarle a Charles, más o menos una hora más tarde, cuando al fin quedó convencida de que él no tenía idea de dónde podría estar su escultura perdida. Al fin, y con una sonrisa, la mujer se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Supongo que tendrás que ayudarme a buscarla. – pensó un minuto y agregó:- Y Lydia también debería ayudar. Ve a su cuarto y avísale.

* * *

Lydia dibujó y esperó. Le echó una ojeada al contenido del cuaderno de Bertha, recordando de repente que ella también tenía que estudiar, y esperó. Como no tenía la menor gana de estudiar en esas circunstancias, siguió dibujando por un rato más, y esperó. Aburridísima y muerta de frio, sacó su cámara y se dedicó a tomar fotos del cuarto en el que estaba, desde su asiento. Y esperó. Y la lluvia no daba ningún indicio de terminar, incluso, parecía como si estuviese lloviendo con más intensidad que al principio.

Lydia, llegando a la conclusión de que si ese lugar hubiera estado embrujado, ya tendría que haber sucedido algo, se puso de pie e intentó abrir la puerta que estaba al lado de la chimenea. Pero la puerta no se abrió.

Fastidiada, Lydia volvió a sentarse, y estornudó. Con el frio que tenía, y lo empapada que su ropa había quedado, era obvio que no se podía salvar de estar resfriada. Maldijo en voz baja y en ese momento se acordó de que ella había planeado tomarse una foto a sí misma. Se sacó la foto y, cuando la vio (era una cámara instantánea), no pudo evitar reír. Su peinado había quedado reducido a la nada y ya casi no tenía maquillaje en los labios. Se veía bonita, de todas formas. Una forma algo patética y graciosa de verse bonita, pero linda en fin. Aun riendo, guardó la foto en la mochila, y entonces su mano tocó el áspero papel del folleto.

Contenta de tener algo en que ocupar su mente, Lydia sacó el papel con el dibujo del escarabajo, y se dedicó a observarlo, con el seño fruncido.

-Bioexorcista... –murmuró- ¿Qué diablos...? – Luego rió - ¿Y como se supone que debo "llamarlo"? ... Beetlejuice... Ese debe ser su nombre. Wow, que pintoresco. Beetle...juice. Beetlejuice. ¿Él es el bioexorcista? ... ¿Y por qué demonios estoy hablando sola? – murmuró, riendo de sí misma-

Y una voz grosera y rasposa le contestó:

-¿Hablando sola? ¡Y yo que pensé que hablabas conmigo!

Beetlejuice observó cómo la diminuta chica se tensó al oír su voz, y cómo, lentamente, apartó sus gigantescos ojos oscuros del folleto, para mirarlo a él. Beetlejuice sonrió, mostrando orgulloso todos sus dientes podridos, y esperando impaciente que la chica empezara a gritar.

Pero la chica no gritó.

-¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Cuándo entraste aquí?

Él soltó un bufido, irritado ante la lentitud de razonamiento de esa pigmea.

-¿Qué quién soy? ¡Ja! ¿No fuiste tú la que me llamaste?

-¿Eres Beet—

-EL mismo, pero mejor no lo digas en voz alta, nena... ¡cosas horrendas podrían sucederte!

La chica se quedó callada un momento, observándolo. Él frunció el seño. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tardar la idiota en darse cuenta de que estaba frente a un muerto?

-¿Eres un... fantasma?

¡Bingo!

-El mejor de los fantasmas, nena. – contestó Beetlejuice, sonriendo nuevamente, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos, y acercándose un paso más a la extraña chica, para que pudiese verlo mejor.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron aun más (si es que eso era posible), y Beetlejuice estuvo seguro de que la chica iba por fin a reaccionar. Y a gritar.

Pero, en lugar de eso, los pequeños labios rosas de la pigmea se separaron para decir:

-¿Puedo... podría tomarte una fotografía?


	3. ¿Trato hecho?

Uhm... ¿Hola? ¿Alguien se acuerda de mí? ... Jeje... ¿podrían perdonarme por ser una borrada? ... .

En serio, primero que todo quiero decir: un enorme PERDÓNNNNNNNNNNNN! a todos los que leyeron, dejaron un comentario y... los deje abandonados. ¡Perdón de nuevo!... es mi forma de ser, soy muy desorganizada D: ...

Segundo: GRACIAAAAAAS! por todos los comentarios... ¿saben lo feliz que me hace ver comentarios tan lindos? =) jeje... Gracias! Me alegra que les hayan gustado los caps anteriores (que pienso corregir en cuanto pueda, porq hay un par de errores que dejé pasar D':) y espero que les guste este también... si es que todavía se acuerdan de esta fic jeje =)

Acá va el siguiente capítulo!... aviso que hace rato que no escribía (bueno, sí escribo un poco en mi blog, pero eso es distinto)... espero que no esté tan mal ...

BESOS Y GRACIAS =)

Cap3.

¡Trato hecho!

¡Qué curioso! Por un momento, Beetlejuice tuvo la impresion de que la chica dijo que quería tomarle una foto. Pero no, seguramente había dicho otra cosa. Algo como "¿Podrías perdonarme la vida?" o "Aun me queda mucho por vivir, por favor, te lo suplico, ten piedad y no me hagas daño". O algo por el estilo.

-Tranquila nena, no pienso hacerte daño -replicó Beetlejuice, sonriendo en forma demoniaca, como para indicar todo lo contrario-

La chica pestañeó.

-Te pregunté... que si... ¿puedo tomarte una foto? - respiraba con dificultad y hablaba en un tono respetuoso. Pero no parecía asustada en absoluto.

Beetlejuice enarcó las cejas, consternado.

-Espera un minuto... tú... - dijo él, e hizo una pausa para meterse un dedo en la oreja y sacarse una cantidad considerable de cera de dentro de la misma- Déjame ver si oí bien, ¿Quieres tomarme una foto?

-Claro - contestó la chica, dirigiendo una rápida mirada al pedazo de cera en el dedo del fantasma, pedazo de cera que ahora él embarraba en su propia chaqueta. La muchacha pareció asqueada, pero solo por un momento, porque luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y a preguntar:- ¿Puedo? Será sólo una foto.

Beetlejuice se dejó caer en una silla boquiabierto. Diablos, él no estaba perdiendo su toque ¿Cierto?... Luego soltó una carcajada y exclamó: - ¡Algunos vivos sí que están locos! ¿Eh? - se sentía ofendido por la ausencia de miedo en aquella extraña pigmea. Pero daba igual, él era un tipo muy atemorizante y lo sabía, no necesitaba que nadie reforzara su autoestima. Lo que ocurría aquí era que esta chica estaba igual que una cabra. - Siento decirte que no puedes tomarme una foto. - admitió luego, sentándose ahora sobre la mesa, y pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la pigmea, para atraerla hacia sí- De veras que me da pena, pero no puedes.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó entonces Lydia, con cara de desconfianza y mirándolo, de nuevo, directo a los ojos. No parecía intimidada en absoluto por la proximidad del fantasma, que era lo que él había intentado hacer: Intimidarla.

-Mira, el asunto es que es algo en contra de las reglas… No es como sí a mi me importasen esas reglas, claro, pero ¡NO quisiera tener que lidiar con la jodida Juno de nuevo!

-¿Y quién es…?-

-Shh, ¡No terminé de hablar! … Soy muy fotogénico y entiendo porque querrías tener un retrato mío (¿qué mujer no lo querría?), pero es un asunto muy complicado, - agregó el _poltergeist_, acercando la cara aun más a la de Lydia y dejándole aspirar su putrefacto aliento:- y ¡no voy a dejar que me tomes la maldita foto!

Aquí el fantasma hizo una pausa. La chica sí parecía un poco asustada… o quizá sólo era asco. Pero, ¡ahí estaba lo que Beetlejuice quería ver! ¡Un poco de sano rechazo!

_¿Qué les pasa a los niños de estos días?_

Beetlejuice pensó con nostalgia en aquellas épocas en las cuales él solía esconderse en armarios y atormentar a los pequeños de una familia muy adinerada… ¿Qué había pasado con aquellos tiempos?

-Toda mi vida soñé con tener un encuentro de este tipo… - susurró la pequeña mortal, repentinamente. Miraba a Beetlejuice de nuevo a los ojos y parecía suplicante- Pero cuando te vayas, ¿Cómo voy a probar que conocí a un fantasma?

Lydia no estaba en su cuarto. No estaba en el ático, tampoco en la cocina, ni en el patio.

-¿No se encuentra aquí tampoco? –pregunto Delia, entrando en la cocina.

-No… me temo que se fue a casa de esa amiga suya… -contestó Charles-

-¿Mi escultura se fue a casa de una amiga suya? ¡Por todos los cielos, Charles! Las esculturas no caminan. – Exclamó su mujer con desdén-

-Me refería a Lydia, cariño.

-¿Lydia salió? Esa hija tuya está loca, ¿qué cree que hace saliendo en un día como éste?

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego Charles soltó un suspiro. Ya le había explicado a su mujer, mientras buscaban la dichosa escultura, que Lydia había recibido una llamada de una amiga diciendo que había olvidado algo en casa de los Deetz. Pero claro que Delia no lo había escuchado.

-Saldré a buscarla, no creo que haya llegado muy lejos. – dijo al fin Charles, encogiéndose de hombros-

-Pero sin auto… ¿cómo vas a…?

-Delia, si no voy a buscarla pronto, quién sabe qué pueda pasarle… Y tengo un paragüas.

-Oh, bueno, entonces voy contigo.

-Delia, no es necesario… – dijo Charles, masajeándose las sienes-

-Claro que lo es. Si no vamos a buscar a Lydia, ¿quién sabe que pueda pasarle? Además, yo también tengo un paragüas.

Beetlejuice sintió el foco encenderse en su cerebro y supo entonces que, como siempre, él podría sacarle provecho a su actual situación.

-Nena, si quieres una foto, te daré una foto… ¿por qué no? Déjalo ser, qué más da… ¡vamos, tómame la foto, y asegúrate de que salga bien! –exclamó, saltando de la mesa en que estaba sentado, al piso, y posando como todo un modelo de ropa interior masculina. O algo así.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! –Respondió Lydia radiante, mientras preparaba la cámara- Tomará sólo un segundo - prosiguió, situándose la lente frente a sus ojos y enfocando al fantasma…-

-¡Espera! –la interrumpió Beetlejuice, arrebatándole la cámara fotográfica de un tirón- Antes, tú me vas a hacer un favor.

Lydia pestañeó repetidas veces, algo exasperada.

-¿Un favor? ¿Te refieres a algo así como hablar con tus familiares vivos y _decirles que dices que estás bien_? ¿O hacer algo por ti que nunca hiciste en vida, para que no tengas más asuntos pendientes y puedas pasar al otro mundo? ¿O a invocar alguna fuerza malvada para que te de poder? –Preguntó, frunciendo el seño-

-¿Qué? No, idiota. ¡Es mucho más simple que todo eso!

-Oh, entonces supongo que podría ayudarte. – suspiró Lydia, luciendo aliviada- De todos modos, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. ¿De qué se trata?

Beetlejuice sonrió con malicia (¿acaso había otra forma de sonreír para Beetlejuice?), y, como quien no quiere la cosa, dijo:

-Es una tontería… de lo más simple y nada problemático. Una pavada, una estupidez, pan comido…Es… mmm… ¿cómo decirlo?

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-¡Casarte conmigo! –exclamó al fin Beetlejuice y la miró con una sonrisa expectante. Expectante y maliciosa, por supuesto.

Charles estaba preocupado.

-De seguro está bien. La niña está loca, pero no es nada tonta. Supongo. –decía Delia, en ese mismo momento, mientras caminaba por el fango junto con él, ambos rezando porque sus paragüas no se rompieran con las gigantescas gotas de lluvia que caían en ese momento. – Ugh, el fango me tiene harta ¡Charles, no sé cuanto más pueda soportarlo!

-¿De verdad crees que Lydia se encuentra bien?

-Por supuesto que sí, tonto, te digo que ella no es idiota. ¡El fango! Creo que me entró en los zapatos… maldita sea… ¡CHARLES!

-¿¡Qué?

-¡No puedo aguantar caminar sobre el fango!

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te lleve en andas? ¡Tú dijiste que querías venir!… Oh, lo siento, no quize hablarte así, es que…

-Está bien, eres un cretino y estás preocupado por tu hija. Lo entiendo… -contestó Delia, con un suspiro dramático- Crees… ¿crees que ella esté bien realmente? – dijo luego de unos minutos-

-Eso creo. Como dijiste, ella no es ninguna tonta.

Lydia no era ninguna tonta, y en cuanto la propuesta salió de los labios del fantasma, supo que tenía que rechazarla. Es decir, no era como si ella nunca hubiera fantaseado con casarse con un muerto viviente, pero este, además de llevarle unas cuantas décadas y apestar a algo peor que a carne podrida, no parecía de fiar en absoluto.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo casarme contigo.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que puedes, ¡y ya mismo puedo conseguir a un juez de paz! – exclamó el fantasma, mientras gesticulaba violentamente- y llamar algún testigo y…

-No, no puedo. Sólo tengo catorce años y necesitaría la autorización de mis padres y, créeme, no van a autorizarme.

-La autorización de tus padres no es necesaria, no si la boda va a ser efectuada por un juez de paz del otro mundo. ¡Y tu edad no es ningún problema para mí, querida! – en este punto, Beetlejuice le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Espera un segundo! – Exclamó Lydia, poniéndose de pie y caminando varios pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de él- ¿Por qué querrías casarte conmigo? Sólo soy una niña.

Beetlejuice soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tantas preguntas la mocosa esa?

-Bueno, voy a explicártelo. Si me caso contigo, voy a poder quedarme en el mundo de los vivos sin ninguna restricción, ¡voy a ser un ciudadano legal! ¿Comprendes, nena?

-Entiendo. De manera que tienes restricciones, ¿cuáles son? – inquirió Lydia, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el seño en forma amenazadora. O esa era la idea.

Beetlejuice soltó una grosería. La mocosa no era nada lenta.

-No puedo contarte… ¡Morirías si te lo digo!

-No te creo. De todas formas, no puedo casarme. Y no quiero, soy… soy muy chica para… eso – en este punto, Lydia hizo una mueca de asco involuntaria.

El fantasma, por su parte, estalló en una carcajada… una carcajada muy voluntaria.

-No quiero casarme en esos términos, pigmea amiga, ¡Ja! Lo que yo quiero, como te dije, es la ciudadanía. Nos casamos, me tomas la maldita foto que tanto querías, ¡y yo me voy por mi lado y tú por el tuyo y no nos volvemos a ver la maldita cara nunca jamás! –parando para tomar aire, Beetle preguntó:- ¿Suena bien para ti? ¿Trato hecho?

Lydia se quedó ensimismada por unos minutos, sin parar de mirar la mano aun extendida que el fantasma le ofrecía. Ella no era ninguna tonta y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que ésa era una gran oportunidad… ¿Cuántas veces en la vida iba a tener la chance de casarse con un muerto? Cosas tan emocionantes no pasaban todos los días. Además, ella quería tomarle esa maldita foto.

Lydia no era ninguna tonta, por eso extendió su brazo y estrechó la roñosa mano del fantasma, mientras decía:

-Trato hecho.


	4. ¿Quién inventa las reglas?

¿Quién inventa las reglas?

Todo pasaba tan rápido que Lydia a penas si tenía tiempo de asimilar un suceso paranormal, cuando otro le seguía inmediatamente. Una seguidilla de experiencias de ese tipo habría vuelto loca a mucha gente, pero Lydia sólo se sintió absolutamente fascinada. Quizá algo confundida, también.

Primero, ante un chasquido de dedos del fantasma, su ropa cambió del sucio traje a rayas que llevaba a un esmoquin color bordo; y la ropa de Lydia fue automáticamente reemplazada por un extravagante vestido de novia rojo. Pero antes de que pudiera protestar en contra de que el fantasma se tomara ese tipo de libertades, o siquiera sugerir que el color rojo era un tanto inapropiado para una boda; Lydia se calló la boca porque el poltergeist había vuelto a chasquear los dedos y… la chimenea era ahora una puerta. Así de simple. Un chasquido y ¡pum! Una puerta nueva. Lo más interesante, sin embargo, fue que por allí entro un hombrecito.

Oh, cielos. El hombrecito era un esqueleto.

Si le preguntaran a Lydia hoy en día, seguramente negaría haber estado asustada en ningún momento. Pero el trabajo de un relator completamente imparcial es ser sincero y… no voy a mentirles: el hombrecito la asustó. Pues, si a la chica le quedaba hasta ese momento alguna duda de que el hombre que iba a desposar era, de verdad, un muerto viviente… bueno, digamos que ver un esqueleto caminante la terminó de convencer.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse del asombro, su futuro marido la guió –o más bien empujó- hasta el altar (la ahora puerta/antes chimenea), y ambos se encontraron en frente del hombrecito esqueleto. Dicho esqueleto prosiguió a abrir un libro que llevaba en sus manos huesudas y a leer:

-¿Aceptas, Bee—

-¡No, no, no! – lo interrumpió el fantasma, elevando los brazos y mostrándole al juez de paz las palmas, como si quisiera frenar un coche a punto de arrollarlo:- ¡Nada de malas palabras en mi boda!, ¿ENTENDIDO?

Lydia pensó que el hombrecito lucía un poco molesto. Aunque era difícil decirlo, sin expresiones faciales en las cuales basarse.

-Bien. – prosiguió el pequeño esqueleto- ¿Acepta… usted, a esta mujer como su amada esposa, en salud o podredumbre, riqueza o miseria, enterramiento o cremación, por el resto de su muerte?

El fantasma parecía dudar y Lydia encontró muy graciosa la forma en que el tipo se rascó la cabeza y le preguntó al pequeño esqueleto/juez de paz:

-Este tipo de cosas, sólo se hacen una vez en la vida, ¿¡cierto?

El esqueleto dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras golpeaba impacientemente el piso con su piecito derecho. _Ahora sí está enojado_, pensó Lydia.

-Oh, ¡al demonio con la duda! – dijo su futuro marido, mirándola con repentina emoción:- Cuando uno sabe que su chica es la indicada, simplemente lo sabe, ¿no es cierto? –le preguntó esto último al juez de paz, elevando las cejas en forma sugestiva. Aunque no había nada que sugerir, pero todo parecía tener doble sentido en las expresiones del fantasma. – Uno simplemente lo sabe. –concluyó, volviendo a adoptar un aire solemne y sacando un pañuelo (no muy limpio) del bolsillo de su pantalón, para secarse una lagrima imaginaria de emoción. - ¿Dónde nos quedamos? – dijo finalmente, luego de guardar su pañuelo.

-¿Acepta usted a esta mujer? –repitió el hombrecito esqueleto mecánicamente.

-Sí, por qué no. –contestó el fantasma con aire casual, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Y usted, señorita…

-Me llamo Lydia.

-Señorita Lydia, ¿acepta a Bee-…?

-¡Eh-eh! Cuidado con la mala palabra. –le recordó el fantasma-

-¿Acepta – retomó el hombrecito- a este… hombre como su esposo; en seguridad o peligro mortal, en limpieza o hedor, en salud o descomposición, en necrofilia y demás cosas desagradables, por el resto de su vida y también el de su muerte?

Lydia sintió arcadas y no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Existe el divorcio en el más allá?

-No es posible el divorcio en este tipo de uniones. Vivos con muertos siguen unidos por el resto de la eternidad. O, por supuesto, hasta que los gusanos de arena los separen. Pero eso es muy poco común. – explicó el esqueleto pacientemente.

Lydia se preguntó qué demonios sería un gusano de arena, su futuro esposo le sonrió en manera burlona, y el juez de paz volvió a preguntar:

-¿Acepta usted a este hombre o no?

Lydia dudó nuevamente, asustada. Había olvidado que significado tenía la palabra necrofilia, pero no le sonaba a nada bueno.

Durante ese momento de duda, el fantasma que iba a desposar perdió la calma y, gruñendo, volvió a chasquear los dedos. Esta vez nada visible estaba pasando y no parecía como si algo fuese a ocurrir… hasta que Lydia exclamó, en contra de su voluntad y con una voz sospechosamente grave y ronca, la siguiente declaración:

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ACEPTO! Demonios, ¿ha visto qué bueno que está mi hombre? No le diría que no jamás, ¿me oye?, ¡JAMÁS! – y aquí la Lydia poseída soltó una horrenda carcajada de hombre-

-Muy bien… - asintió el juez de paz con un suspiro, al tiempo que Lydia dejaba de ser poseída y miraba a su casi marido con odio. – Vamos a necesitar testigos.

-No, no vamos a necesitarlos – dijo Beetlejuice, en tono amenazador. – Estoy, digamos, un poquitín apurado. Nunca se sabe cuando alguien puede venir y arruinarte la boda, ¿eh? Así que vamos a darnos prisa.

El hombrecito se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con las formalidades._ Se hace el indiferente pero le teme al fantasma_, pensó Lydia, _en caso contrario no habría cedido tan fácil_.

-Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

El fantasma se giró hacia ella con la aparente intención de besarla, pero Lydia exclamó:

-¡Creo que con un gran abrazo será suficiente! – y acto seguido, abrazó a su putrefacto conyugue por unos pocos segundos. Pocos porque el tipo en serio que apestaba: su traje despedía un aroma a huevo podrido, carne en descomposición y leche cortada… todo eso y algo más, aunque Lydia no alcanzó a interpretar ese último olor.

En cuanto dejó de abrazar al fantasma (cosa que le costó bastante, pues el tipo no quería soltarla) Lydia escuchó que alguien a sus espaldas decía con sarcasmo:

-Felicidades.

* * *

Bertha se encontraba en ese mismo instante en su cuarto, sintiendo un horrible dolor de estómago. Lo que, por supuesto, la tenía muy preocupada.

No había nada en la TV a esa hora, (más que dibujitos aburridísimos que provocaban que sus tripas se revolvieran aun más y películas de acción que no podía, ni quería, entender), por lo que el aburrimiento de Bertha era cada vez mayor.

La verdad era que, cuando llamó a Lydia para pedirle el cuaderno de matemáticas, había tenido la ilusión de que su amiga viniera, no tanto porque necesitaba dicho cuaderno para estudiar, sino más bien para que Lydia la visitara. Pero estaba lloviendo en forma exagerada fuera y daba la impresión de que iba a caer granizo.

Bertha siguió haciendo zapping, intranquila.

El estómago le seguía doliendo y eso sólo podía significar dos cosas:

1) Las salchichas que del almuerzo le habían caído mal.

2) Algo malo estaba por pasar y su estómago le avisaba. (Generalmente, en Bertha los malos presentimientos se presentaban como dolores de panza).

* * *

-Felicidades. –dijo una voz de mujer, de vieja, a sus espaldas-

Beetlejuice supo a quién pertenecía esa voz antes de darse la vuelta. Oh sí, podría haber reconocido aquella horrible voz en cualquier situación.

-¡Juno, vieja amiga!, ¿¡quién DEMONIOS te invitó a la fiesta?

-Beetlejuice, estás en problemas. En graves problemas. –dijo la mujer, amenazante, y a continuación se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios y empezó a fumar. El humo que la vieja inspiraba salía por una fina hendidura en su cuello. – Todos ustedes están en problemas.

El diminuto juez de paz soltó una palabrota, súbitamente asustado, y con un chasquido y un nuevo ¡pum! desapareció el cuarto.

-Qué gallina. – comentó Beetlejuice divertido, al ver al hombrecito desaparecer.

-Cállate, Beetlejuice, y escúchame bien, porque esta vez te has tendido una trampa a ti mismo.

El fantasma sonrió ampliamente y dijo con un fingido acento refinado:

-No vas me vas a intimidar diciendo mi nombre. Llegaste un poco tarde. Como podrás notar, ya estoy felizmente casado y, por lo tanto, poseo la ciudadanía. –su voz entonces volvió a ser la de antes, al tiempo que, mientras se agarraba la entrepierna en forma burlona, exclamó:- ¡Así que puedes chupar mi—

-Idiota, todavía no tienes la ciudadanía. – lo interrumpió Juno, sonando claramente fastidiada-

Beetlejuice la miró frunciendo el seño un momento y luego soltó una carcajada.

-Claro que sí, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? Creo que te estás volviendo senil, Juno queridita.

La anciana se sentó a la mesa de aquella casucha e hizo aparecer en sus manos una carpeta muy gruesa, rebosante de hojas. Rebuscó por unos minutos entre las últimas páginas hasta dar con la que buscaba.

-"El contrato matrimonial entre muertos y vivientes…" – empezó a leer, parando al notar que no eran las líneas que buscaba- "la distribución de bienes y miembros físicos (exceptuando cabeza y corazón) debe ser equitativa en caso de…" – otra pausa, y, al final de la hoja, Juno sonrió al leer las palabras que buscaba:- Aquí está: "Las uniones con menores de edad, sin contar con autorización de los padres, resultan en un contrato matrimonial semi-autentificado y legalmente nulo."

-¿Y eso que demonios significa? –exclamó Beetlejuice. Aunque el presentía que no significaba nada bueno. Nada bueno para él.

-Significa que aún no tienes la ciudadanía, cretino.

Beetlejuice se dejó caer en una silla próxima a Juno, soltando un bufido y una palabrota.

-De modo que pueden seguir enviándome al no mundo.

-En realidad, no. – dijo Juno, provocando que el fantasma levantara la vista del piso, con el entusiasmo pintado en su rostro nuevamente-

-Explícate. – pidió el tipo, adoptando otra vez ese falso tono refinado que quedaba tan fuera de lugar en él.

Juno puso los ojos en blanco y contestó:

-Nadie puede enviarte de nuevo al no-mundo. Nadie, excepto – y entonces paró para señalar a Lydia:- excepto esa niña.

Beetlejuice giró el rostro hacia Lydia, confundido. Había olvidado la presencia de aquella pigmea y al verla allí, al lado de la chimenea, mirándolos a Juno y a él con aquellos enormes ojos curiosos, soltó otra palabrota.

-¿¡Qué ella qué?

-Esa niñita que acabas de desposar, Beetlejuice, es ahora el único ser humano, en este mundo y en el siguiente, capaz de mandarte allá o de traerte nuevamente aquí.

Beetlejuice estaba por comunicar su opinión acerca de semejante estupidez con términos muy explícitos, cuando Lydia habló:

-¿Y cómo puedo yo hacer eso? –preguntó la muy desgraciada pigmea.

* * *

**N/A: Muchas gracias por las review y por seguir leyendo esta fic, a pesar de que la dejé pausada por tanto tiempo :)**

**Perdón si el cap fue demasiado corto, pero preferí cortarlo ahi a tenerlos esperando más tiempo... El prox cap ya es el último y después le va a seguir un mini epílogo (y un par de ... bonus track(? xD ok, mejor me callo... xD**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo (soy repetitiva, lo sé xD), sus reviews son para mí como una droga. MMM... morfina tal vez? o coca? ... O mejor me callo. xD**

**(*Las drogas son perjudiciales para la salud. Las reviews no xD)**

**Besote y hasta la próxima!**

**...**

**PD: Leer sus reviews es aun mejor que comer deliciosos escarabajos y guardar algunos "para después", diría Beetlejuice...**


End file.
